Barney
by MurielLeeJones
Summary: Re-write of one of my first c-m fics-reorganized, which it desperately needed. X posted on dA. Follows Hotch and Reid from a budding romance through the end of their relationship. Warnings:- implied violence, psychosis—and the Barney song. I rated it M, because it gets violent, dark and erotic later-not explicit ever; but very dark.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, you love me." Reid and Jack sang with absolute abandon.

Agent Aaron Hotchner contemplated murdering the dinosaur. His spaghetti was nearly right. Jack liked spaghetti a little softer than, well, usual, Aaron and Spence had acquiesced.

Spencer and Jack faced each other, making hand gestures to go along with the song, "we're a happy family," Spencer looked just as pleased as Jack to have mastered the actions. Jack jumped himself into a startled Spencer's lap; "with a great big hug," Spencer tentatively wrapped his arms around Jack, "and a kiss from me to you," Spencer shyly kissed the top of Jack's head, while Jack looked up hopefully with puckered lips, "won't you say you love me too?" an awkward hug between the young man and the boy.

"Spencer?"

"Yes dear, sweet white goes with soggy spaghetti."

"Spencer?" Aaron looked serious.

Jack instantly took on the foreboding look on his dad's face.

"Spencer Reid, will you marry me?"

"YES! He'll marry you!" yelled Jack.

If happiness were fatal Dr. Spencer Reid would have fallen dead in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaron we need to talk." Aaron Hotchner looked up at a nervous Dr. Spencer Reid. "We can't keep running out on Jack like this. We both go off for work, and he ends up with his aunt, or worse with his nanny. He needs a more stable life."

Aaron had heard all this before. It cut deeper now that Haley was gone, even deeper to hear the accusing words resuscitated by Spencer.

"I won't put up with this." Aaron's rare moment of temper flared, "You know what my work means to me. You knew coming into this relationship how the BAU works. Dammit Reid. I don't know how to leave this job, this is me. This is me, the man who kills monsters, this is Jack's dad." Now softly and hurt, "God knows I love him Reid, and I love you, but you know how things are. You can't ask me to resign Reid, I'll do it for Jack and for you, but please."

Reid's eyebrows shot up. "Actually, no Hotch, Aaron, I didn't mean,..." he trailed off, dug in his messenger bag, extracted a sealed envelope and laid it on the desk between them. "It's my resignation. I applied, was offered, actually," pause ,"accepted a position at the CIA analyzing statistical evidence to create models of likely terrorist targets, assess the potential time frame of attacks, and create profiles of probable attack avenues. Terrorists often have mental characteristics in common with other killers, making my BAU training and..." Reid trailed off, that really hadn't been the point of all this. "Accepting this position solves more than one problem, it allows us to be open, get married, and it's only 30 hours per week."

"Only 30, are you going to do research?" Aaron was surprised, he knew Reid loved his work, "or teach?"

Spencer looked entirely puzzled, then suddenly getting it, smiled, "No Aaron, I need that time to take care of Jack."

Could Aaron possibly love Spencer more?


	3. Chapter 3

"Director Strauss?" Hotch asked cautiously, opening the door to the Director's office uninvited.

"Come on in Agent Hotchner," always curt, "you have something to say?"

Aaron steadied himself, this woman was harder to talk to than an un-sub. "I accepted Dr. Reid's resignation earlier today." Aaron paused.

"So when are you two love birds getting married?"

How in the hell did she know?


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer Reid stretched his long legs under his desk. He watched Jack playing outside with his friends. Tackle football, and not a helmet in sight, he should really stop them; but Jack had a shot at a normal life—and for a moment his Pop would watch over him from indoors.

It had been hard the first few months at the CIA. He had missed the excitement of being a field agent, the thrill of the chase, and of course, Aaron. He missed spending everyday with Aaron.

Spending everyday with Jack made up for that. He didn't know how they had fitted everything in when they had both worked full-time. They hadn't really; Jessica had carried a great deal of the load. It had become easy to work from home a couple of days a week. There was so much to do around the house. And the CIA wasn't exactly safe either, he could be a terrorist target. Spencer didn't want to put Jack at any risk. The University had seemed an obvious choice, and he could drop Jack off at school on the way over.

Aaron asked Spencer to become Jack's legal "other dad" two years after they were married. Jack had pitched a fit, refused, and was eventually forced to the conclusion of his lack of choice in this matter. It took another two years for Jack to call Spencer "Pop". Years later Jack would still introduce Spencer as "my other dad".

Spencer flinched and returned to writing his paper. The University had given him the opportunity of an independent research chair, and Spencer had jumped at it. He had enjoyed teaching for the first few years out of the CIA, but it simply didn't offer the flexibility he needed to be there for Aaron.

Aaron would return exhausted, shattered and sometimes desperate after cases. Spencer understood, he would listen, and Aaron could speak his mind. Spencer could hold Aaron, make love to him, give him everything he needed. Spencer would always be there.

Aaron loved having Spencer at home. He didnt' have to worry about Jack. Spencer had a job at which he was brilliant, it kept him safe. Spencer had to be safe. After Aaron had lost Haley he was increasingly protective of Spencer and Jack. Spencer had field agent training, Spencer still carried a gun, Spencer would protect Jack with his life.

Jack's life would never be normal. He knew his dads tried. He would always be the kid whose Mom was murdered, who had two dads, whose parents never let him out of their sight. But he did know he was cared for, and accepted for exactly who he was, and encourage in his dreams, and, even as a little boy, he knew he was unequivocally loved.


End file.
